Yolotli's Diary
''Yolotli's Diary, ''The personal diary of an Avian Ascendant. -Diary Entry 1-- Today Stargazer Zolin sent for me, and he gave me the most incredible news. I'm to be next cycle's Ascendant! I couldn't believe it! He had to reassure me several times that he hadn't made a mistake. I was so shocked to be deemed worthy! Zolin said, "By the word of Kluex you are worthy". He told me Kluex came to him in a Star Dream, just as he does each cycle, and this time he asked for me! Hearing that was almost too much. I have been chosen by Kluex himself! I felt lightheaded - almost as though I might spiral skywards right there. --Diary Entry 2-- I spend so much of my time in the temple now, I've never felt closer to Kluex. Each day we pray and chant, and I am anointed. I found myself at the altar today, and ran my hand along the blood stains on its surface, so fresh from sacrifices of the recent battle. It was wonderful, the sensation almost electric! The blood of brave warriors, our noble enemies, set aflow to satisfy our mighty and wondrous god. Soon my essence will join Kluex, just like theirs. But mine, mine goes willingly - it makes my heart light to think that I can help to ensure the eternal happiness of Kluex. --Diary Entry 3-- After nine days have elapsed, we feast. Every nine days! I've never eaten so well in my life. The preparation is even more gratifying than the food: the attendants come and help me bathe, and then, once I'm dried, my crest feathers are leafed with gold. My beak is buffed and polished too, so that it shines brightly in the firelight. While all this is being done, pine oil is applied to my feathers, so thickly that they feel almost lacquered by the end of it. Pine oil is such a heady scent! It makes me smell like the purest air, high above the mountains. Diary Entry 4 Tomorrow is the Festival, and my Ascension! I can't stop going over it in my head: I will rise before dawn, woken by Stargazer Zolin himself, and then he and I will pray together. After that the attendants join us, and I'll be anointed in oils again. Once the oil is applied, gold dust is brushed through my feathers. It's the gold dust that will make me glitter like the heavens once I get outside amongst the lanterns. It makes me nervous that such a large crowd will be lining the streets (so much attention), but proud too. Stargazer Zolin and the lesser priests will escort me in the Procession to the base of the Celestial Tower, and then the others will fall away and Stargazer Zolin and I will precede up the tower alone (followed by the attendants). When we reach the top of the tower the Stargazer will speak the words of Kluex, and as the sun rises I'll leap. I can't wait to spread my wings and greet the air! My body falling away beneath me... I give it so happily! Once it lands it will be taken, and treated, and placed in the tomb stacks, amongst the vessels of my fellow Ascendants. I can barely take an interest in it. My soul, my essence, my very self will be untethered! Free to soar; to join Kluex "as part and whole"! I hear the wind calling me, it is Kluex's voice.